


In the foxes den

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Beta Liam, Betrayal, Confused Stiles, Derek Needs To Use His Words, F/F, F/M, Hurt Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Mutual Pining, Nice Jackson, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Pining Derek, Poor Stiles, Protective Jackson, Puppy Liam, Scared Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is not an Alpha, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek endgame, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles is a good alpha, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, canon sorta, leader stiles, lowkey pining derek, not actual puppy liam, other past relationships - Freeform, probably though, strong stiles, well maybe, werefox, who could have seen that coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles finds himself turned into a werefox and a alpha at the same time he doesn't know what to do so he lets the pack believe that he died. It was working out rather well, Stiles had a small pack that included the guy he formally wanted to kill aka Jackson, a smart born wolf, and the adorable puppy Liam. He had ties to large packs that helped him out and he was happy. Of course he missed his old pack but he believed that there was no going back. But everyone knows how these things go, the past always comes back.</p><p>So after two years of assuming Stiles was dead when Derek finds out Stiles is in fact alive he feels a little more than betrayed. </p><p>Summary is shit sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my work a shot and I hope you enjoy it and continue to read it :)

Stiles watches from the woods outside of his window as Derek wonders around his room. He sees what appears to be tears run silently down Derek's face as he clutches onto the letter Stiles had left for him. Stiles for what feels like the millionth time feels guilty for letting everyone believe that he had been killed while away visiting another pack. He hadn't planned on staying around so long after watching the alpha of the pack deliver the letter and news of his death to Derek. It was much more difficult to leave than Stiles had lead himself to believe but he knew it was what he had to do.

When he first wrote the letter he never really expected for it to be read or he would have said so much more. He had wrote it just in case because he knew going into battle, especially with a different pack would be dangerous and if he had actually died he wanted to be able to say goodbye. When he was bitten by the other alpha right before Stiles had stabbed him in the chest with a wolfsbane dagger and woke up turned and as an alpha he was terrified. He didn't know what to do but he knew that he didn't want to face his friends and family so he decided to do the only thing that made sense at the time, make them believe he was dead. Stiles truly believed that it would be for the best and he already had a letter written that was soaked in his rich and spicy human scent. He had talked the other alpha into telling Derek that he had died and had hoped that Derek would be sad enough that he would miss the skip in the alpha's heartbeat. Alpha Carter had been hesitant but gave in to Stiles big doe eyes and lied to Derek who had easily bought it. 

Stiles had planned to just take one last look at everyone and tell his dad the truth before leaving but Derek's face as he heard the news truly shocked him. Derek had actually looked upset and heartbroken and now seeing him look through his room was breaking Stiles. As Derek turned to look at the posters on Stiles' walls he takes that as his chance to disappear into the night. Stiles doesn't know where he was going to go or how he was going to handle being an alpha werefox without any help but he knows that he could never return to Beacon Hills or to the pack.

 

/////

 

When Derek opens the door to find Alpha Carter looking like he just kicked a puppy he doesn't know what to expect. He knows that Stiles had went to visit the young alpha a few weeks ago to try and find a way to keep witches out of Beacon Hills but he doesn't see or smell Stiles' anywhere. 

"Derek I'm terribly sorry to tell you that your friend Stiles was deeply wounded in a battle a few nights ago and did not survive. He had wrote this letter before the battle and asked me to deliver it to his pack if anything was to happen to him." Alpha Carter says and looks at Derek with a look of sympathy that he had seen way to many times. Derek feels himself stumble backwards and take in a gasp of breath. He hears himself mutter a "how" and a "what" and a vibration of words coming from Alpha Carter's mouth but he doesn't understand any of it. He feels a few tears gather around his eyes as he excepts the letter from the other werewolf.Once Alpha Carter had left Derek realizes what he had been told and falls to the ground and stares into space. 

Derek is finally shaken free of his silent space staring, after what feels like seconds but he knows must have been a few hours, by Scott and Allison who look worried out of their minds. He can see their lips moving but he doesn't hear any words coming from their mouths. He is suddenly hit by Stiles' strong spicy scent coming off of the letter he is holding in his hands. Derek abruptly stands up and walks away from Scott and Allison and ignores them as they chase after hi demanding to know what the fuck is wrong with him. Derek runs through the woods and ends up at his family's burnt home where he careful tears open the letter and begins to read.

Hey Derek, well I assume this would be delivered to Derek but if not hi whoever is currently reading this. Well I guess I should get to the point if this is being read it means that I have died which would suck so epically. I'm like not even in my prime yet so I hope that nobody ever has to read this but if I have died or something similar than there are a few things I want some of my closest family and friends to know.

Scott- You are my best bud even though you have been a terrible friend recently since being all grr, claws, and Allison. Don't get me wrong you are one of the two people I love most in this world and the other would be my dad but you kinda ignored me. I probably shouldn't have said that since I'm dead and all and this is the last you will hear from me but oh well. I do love you man, or well loved I guess since a dead man cant really do anything. 

Dad- I'm sorry I didn't listen when you told me to stay away from the supernatural and for now leaving you by yourself. Please don't do anything stupid and you better stick to that heath plan. I also think it should be said that you and Melissa McCall belong together and I know Mom would understand. I love you Dad.

Jackson- You're a dick.

Lydia- You were once the girl of my dreams before I realized that dudes were an option. Yeah I'm finally coming out as bi after I've died. You are incredibly beautiful and insanely smart and never let anybody tell you different or make you try to hide who you are ever again. You are my partner and we work well together and I believe that we could have ruled the world together if I wasn't dead. Love you Lyds.

Allison- You make Scott happy and even though I didn't like you for a while because you stole my best friend you ended up to be pretty cool and I'm glad we became friends. I don't really know what else to say to you so bye.

Peter- I don't know why I'm saying anything to you but I guess for a major douche you weren't all that bad.

Malia- We dated for a bit but we didn't work out but I'm glad to have known you. You're a strong and amazing girl. 

Isaac- You wear scarfs in the middle of summer an and I know I should be saying goodbye or something but that's the first thing that comes to my mind when I think of you. We had some rough patches but you ended up being a good friend and were there for me a few times when Scott wasn't so thank you and I guess I love you but all platonically though so don't get all cocky. 

Derek- Even though we had our problems and you threatened to end my life multiple times I believe we are friends. I actually enjoyed spending time with you Sourwolf and I hope you don't really hate me as much as you have made it seem. 

Derek is silently crying as he finishes reading Stiles' letter because even though it wasn't all that meaningful or heartfelt it was a hundred percent Stiles. He could hear Stiles voice laced throughout the letter and could almost imagine Stiles reading it to him. It hurts Derek slightly that Stiles had believed that he hated him when he saw them as pretty close friends. Derek realizes that he should tell the rest of the pack about Stiles so he runs back to the loft. Once he gets there though he just cant manage to say anything thing so instead he hands the letter to Scott and watches as his face breaks. Everyone stays silent as the letter is passed around before being handed back to Derek.

"Who is going to tell his dad? I'd offer but I'm sorry but I just can't." Scott barely whispers after what feels like forever.

"How did you get this?" Lydia questions tears running down her face ruining her makeup.

"Alpha Carter came by and alerted me that Stiles had been killed and battle and said that Stiles had wrote the letter just in case." Derek mutters even more monotone than normal.

"So he's really gone." Malia states rather than asks and everyone turns to her and gives her a look that makes her shut up.

"I'll tell his dad." Derek volunteers knowing that nobody else would and even though he could barely stand the thought of telling Stiles' dad that his only child is dead he was the alpha and couldn't let any of his pack do it.


	2. Stiles' Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' new pack is introduced and werewolf politics/behavior is discussed

*2 years later*

If Stiles had been asked who would be in his pack right after he was turned he would have never in a million years would have said Jackson Whittemore. So of course Jackson 'the dirtbag' Whittemore would become apart of Stiles tiny little pack. The other members are a born wolf named Cailey and Liam who Stiles had bitten to save his life. Cailey was kicked out of her pack for refusing to marry the alpha and had met Stiles just a few weeks after he was turned. They had grouped together for safety and just never separated which was also the reason that Jackson had joined Stiles' pack a year after Stiles had been alpha. Liam was brought into the pack only six months ago when he was found deep in the woods caught in an animal trap dying of blood loss. The only way to save him in time was the bite so Stiles did what was needed. 

Stiles was happy with his little pack of misfits and even though he still missed his old pack he wouldn't trade his new one for anything. At first it was rough since he didn't trust Cailey and she didn't trust him and how Jackson and he hated one another but those were things of the past. Cailey and him had learned that neither of them meant any harm to the other and Stiles realized that he mostly hated Jackson because of Lydia and that his cold exterior was just a way to protect himself. Liam was a adorable puppy that couldn't be hated and fit into the pact instantly. Jackson often called him Scott and Stiles' love child. Liam is still only sixteen but he was in foster care since his parents had died and since everyone assumed he either ran away or was dead he wasn't missed. The pact thrived on the fact that they were all each other had and even though they weren't perfect they loved one another and that made them strong. 

Currently Stiles and his pack are on their way for their annually visit to Alpha Carter's pack. It would first time Liam had met any other wolfs outside of the pack and Stiles had heavily considered on putting back the visit a few months but he needed tips to help Liam keep control. He was usually rather good but around the full moon or when he experienced major mood changes he lost control. 

As they walk into the pack house they are greeted warmly and Carter drags Stiles and Liam to the side to start suggesting tips on helping Liam out. Stiles is greatly thankful to Carter for helping him out over the past few years and is also grateful for their friendship. 

"Now as you know that young bitten wolfs almost always have control problems and Liam's control is truly spectacular for someone as young and recently turned as he is but I promise I will find anything that the elders know to help you out. His control is almost as great as yours was Stiles and you had knowledge of how to control the wolf, or well fox in your case, before being turned. I don't know if there is much I will be able to help you with but I will try." Carter says looking at Stiles and Liam all business like.

"Anything that you can do will be amazing Carter and I almost forgot to officially introduce you guys. Liam this is Alpha Carter and he is a great friend of mine." Stiles says 

"Just Carter for you Liam, no reason to be official when it is not needed. You are apart of Stiles pack which automatically makes you a friend of mine." Carter says smiling 

"I still must call you Alpha Carter when in the presence of stranger wolfs, correct?" Liam questions looking adorably confused as he tries to remember what Stiles had told him about werewolf behavior.

"Correct Liam. You must always address a alpha as alpha unless they give you permission not to otherwise it is considered impolite and looks bad on your alpha. You also should call Stiles Alpha Stiles or simply Alpha around a wolf that you have not met unless Stiles tells you it's okay to just use his name. For a wolf as young as you though it's usually over looked." Carter explains to Liam which also give Stiles a refresher.

"What about betas?" Liam asks looking at both of the alphas.

"For the second in command at official business meetings they will be addressed as beta followed by their name if it is known. Which in your pack I believe Stiles made Jackson his second after Cailey turned it down." Carter informs Liam

"This is so confusing." Liam whines making Stiles laugh.

"Don't worry Liam there are still a lot of stuff I don't know or forget that Cailey has to remind me of since she grew up with it." Stiles tells Liam patting his back letting him know it's okay. 

As Stiles listens to Carter continue to help Liam out with proper werewolf behavior he thinks about how when Derek first explained everything to him and the rest of the pack. Stiles was so interested and asked many questions which had annoyed Derek at the time but proved useful to Stiles. As Stiles thinks more about Derek he swears he could smell his soft vanilla scent again. Stiles quickly realizes that the scent is getting stronger which means either he is being paranoid or that Derek is very close. Stiles watches, frozen in horror, as the doors opens and Derek strolls in followed by Isaac. Cailey and Jackson quickly notice Derek's presence and rush to Stiles side. As his betas try to hide him from slight he catches the exact moment Isaac's eyes land on him and sees him whisper something to Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek calls from across the room, his face showing so many emotions. Stiles watches as disbelief, denial, grief, relief, anger flash across his face before landing on betrayal.


	3. So Zombies Are Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Isaac find out that not only Stiles is far from dead but also not quite human anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just beware that I normally don't go through and edit anything until I'm finished or at least have a good chuck down. Also please comment and tell me if you are enjoying this.

Derek saw how much Stiles was needed for the pack to function properly after he had died. Stiles was the glue that held everyone together, Derek might have been the alpha but Stiles was the leader. Stiles was the one who ordered the pack what to do in times of battle, he was the one everyone went to when they just needed someone to comfort them, he was the one that the pack had counted on the most. Derek had barely managed to keep the pack together for the months following Stiles' death. Everyone mourned Stiles, even Peter, everyone experienced grief in different degrees but the worse had been Isaac of all people. He had immediately transformed into the shy scared boy he was when Derek had first met him. Isaac had only transformed back into his normal self after Lydia and him began dating, which was something nobody saw coming. Derek believes that if Stiles was there that he would have suspected it, Stiles was always so observant. The only one that didn't seem to be hurting was Stiles' father, he appeared like he just thought Stiles was away on vacation and would return eventually. 

With Stiles gone and not being there to find solutions to their supernatural related problems Derek is forced to interact with other packs. He hasn't been to see Alpha Carter since he had been informed of Stiles' death. Derek really doesn't want to go to the place that had stolen Stiles away from him and the pack but he is limited in options at the moment. Somehow the kitsune he had brought into the past the year prior had ended up pregnant by Malia. Derek has never heard of such a thing occurring before and he didn't want very many packs to know. Stiles had trusted Alpha Carter with everything and Derek knows that Stiles' trust was hard to earn. Derek trusted Stiles' judgments and is seeking help from the other alpha.

As he is wondering the halls of Alpha Carter's house he smells a scent that feels ever so familiar yet different from anything he has ever smelled before. When he opens the door and walks over to one of the betas he knows to ask if Alpha Carter is available to talk with. He hears Isaac gasp beside him and smell a mix of emotions roll off of him.

"Derek I think I'm going crazy but I swear to god that is Stiles over there next to the alpha." Isaac whispers to him with eyes darting across the room as he speaks. Just a he is about to laugh and tell Isaac that he should go see a therapist he turns and catches sight of a man who looks so much like Stiles that it couldn't be someone else.

"Stiles?" Derek hears himself call as he stares at Stiles. He blinks in disbelief wondering if this is just a illusion and when Stiles is still standing there he knows that it's real. He feels so hurt and betrayed by Stiles and Alpha Carter for lying to him. Derek marches across the room to get closer to Stiles and demand answers. As he grows closer he notices that two betas have positioned themselves in front of Stiles as if they are protecting him. He looks at the male and notices that he looks oddly familiar before it hits him that it's Jackson. Derek almost stops in his track, he hadn't seen Jackson since they handled the kanima issue and Lydia had told everyone Jackson had moved to London. Derek is very confused on what is going on, first of all on why Stiles is not dead and second why he is with Jackson

"Uh hi Derek" Stiles squeaks out looking panicked. "And Isaac. It's good to see you both again. It's been awhile hasn't it? How have you been? Anything new going on?" Stiles rambles looking and smelling nervous, eyes darting between Derek, Isaac, and Jackson.

Derek doesn't say anything, he doesn't know what to say. So instead of speaking he takes the silence and awkwardness to take in Stiles' appearance. He looks more grown up since the last time Derek had seen him. He body is more defined and built and he had loss some of the babyish face he had when he was eighteen. It was obvious that Stiles wasn't all thin arms and teenager anymore, he was now a strong looking man. Derek didn't know how to take that, in his head Stiles would always be barely legal and not looking a day over sixteen. He watches as the other man runs a hand through his hair, hair that was much longer and messier than it used to be, looking as if he wants to say something but doesn't know what. Derek turns his head to the female beta and smells the air slightly taking in the fact she's a born wolf. She appears to be the same age as Stiles and Derek briefly wonders if she is Stiles' girlfriend. She certainly is beautiful in the way Stiles used to like. The beta reminds him slightly of Lydia if she was blonde and blue eyed. Derek feels something resembling disgust in the pit of his chest as he thinks the girl could be with Stiles. He sees another beta hiding be hide Stiles and Alpha Carter but he can't really get a good look. He looks eyes with Stiles and opens his mouth to say something but then Jackson growls protectively. Derek closes his mouth immediately looking at the betas standing in front of Stiles resembling the way wolfs protect their alpha and he takes the scent in the air before stepping back slightly. He turns to look at Isaac and sees a shell shocking look on his face as he realizes that Stiles is a alpha. 

"So I'd be right in assuming that you want answers?" Stiles finally says flashing his eyes alpha red confirming for both Isaac and Derek that their assumptions are correct.


	4. How To Avoid Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wants answers and well Stiles does his best with avoiding giving them

Stiles doesn't have the slightest of a clue on what to say to Derek, he never even considered that one day he'd have to. He knows though that Derek is going to demand some sort of explanation but Stiles' doesn't really have one. All he knows is that after he was turned everything in his body demanded that he run as far as he could away. Carter had told him that it was most likely that since he had recently became an alpha that his instincts wanted to claim a new territory. He had said that when a beta is becomes an alpha when their pack already has one that they normally leave to form their own. Stiles doesn't believe that will be a good enough excuse and that Derek definitely will not except it.

"Carter I hope you won't mind me borrowing your conference room for a bit." Stiles says noticing that the betas in the room are staring to stare at him.

"Of course not Stiles as I've said before anything you need I will do my best to provide. You remember how to get there, right?" Carter says 

 

"Cailey stay here with Liam and Carter and discuss ways to help Liam out his control during full moons" Stiles orders knowing that she will understand that he doesn't want Liam to be around while he's talking to Derek and Isaac.

Stiles motions for Derek, Isaac, and Jackson to follow him as he begins making his way down the long halls to the conference room. He is trying his best to conceal the scent of his panic but he doesn't believe he's doing very well if the worried glances from Jackson are anything to go by. He takes the longest way he knows to get there hoping that some type of brilliant plan would suddenly pop into his head if he had more time. Before he knows it they are at the conference room and Jackson is holding the door open for him to walk through. 

"So Stiles tell us why did you think it was such a great idea to let us believe that you were dead?" Derek asks taking a seat in one of the many chairs. His face remains emotionless but Stiles picks up on the fact that he is hurt more than he is angry. 

"I was bitten and I didn't know what to-" Stiles begins before getting cut of by Derek

"For fucks sake Stiles nobody ever knows what to do when they are bit but most of them don't let everyone that cares about them believe they are fucking dead. Derek bites out harshly but Stiles still smells the pain coming off of him. 

"What Derek means is that if you were bitten why didn't you just come to us? We know how to handle werewolves Stiles and it's nothing to be ashamed of if you were forced to take the bite." Isaac says kindly as he not so subtlety glares and whacks Derek in the back of the head. 

Stiles doesn't know how to respond to that, he was expecting them to yell at him so much without being able to get a single word in. That's what he was counting on, that was the only plan he had. He can't handle Isaac looking at him like he was still a good person, he can handle hatred but not sympathy. 

"Technically Stiles isn't a werewolf." Jackson says and Stiles knows he's trying to change the topic to allow Stiles to think of what to say. Stiles shoots him a grateful look as Derek and Isaac begin questioning what the fuck Jackson is talking about. "He's a werefox." Jackson smirks

"A what?" Derek says, eyebrows furrowing. Isaac looks Stiles up and down before shrugging and muttering something about how it doesn't surprise him any.

"What do you mean?" Derek questions his beta and Stiles lets out a breath at how Jackson had actually managed to distract them.

"Well foxes are tricksters, we know that because of Kira, they are cunning and quick thinkers. They are also know for their adaptability to difficult situations. Who does that remind you of?" Isaac laughs lightly before turning toward Stiles. "So when you shift how does if differ from a wolf?"

"Uh I don't get as much extra hair has you eyes and what I do get has a reddish tint to it. My face also remains smooth and my eyebrows don't go anywhere. My nose gets slightly more pointed but the rest is pretty much the same, eyes, teeth, claws, and ears." Stiles explains relieved that even for a moment he doesn't have to try a explain why he did what he did.

"So we all know how someone becomes an alpha, they either kill one or it's passed onto them. So Stiles you murdered someone for power." Derek smirks thinking that he hit a button in Stiles.

"Well if I did kill someone to become alpha it's not like you could say anything about it, tell Peter I say hey by the way, but for your information I didn't kill for the power." Stiles silently laughs to himself as he watches the smug grin drop from Derek's face. 

"When I was helping out Carter out in battle the alpha from the other pack bit me right before I stabbed him. So it turns out that even if the bite hasn't fully taken affect killing an alpha still makes you on." Stiles shrugs trying to make it seem as if it wasn't a bug deal when it totally was.

"So you never experienced anytime as a beta? That's so cool dude." Isaac exclaims eyes wide looking as if he has a billion questions that he wants to ask.

"I'm afraid that even though I was looking forward to hearing your amazing reasoning for pretending to be dead and hurting all of your friends Isaac and I must be going, we have a pregnant kitsune to attend to. Even though you've made it very clear that you don't care about your former pack I want you to know that we are doing great." Derek says in a tone that makes it seem as if the conversation is over

"Wait maybe he knows how Kira ended up pregnant with Malia's child!" Isaac exclaims 

"Isaac we are leaving now, I'll be in touch Stiles and I am prepared to hear your petty reasons for what you did."

"Derek Stiles should come with us that way he can explain and get to see everyone." Isaac says looking at Stiles like he can't leave him quite yet.

 

"What do you say Stiles? Wanna come back to Beacon Hills? Of course you are welcome to bring your new pack with you." Derek smirks 

 

"I don't think most of your pack would be to pleased to see me, what do you think? You are welcome to come to my house along with whoever wants to join you if you wish though. I'd have to make sure it would be okay with Cailey and Liam but I'm almost positive that they won't mind" Stiles says before realizing that he basically just dug himself a six foot deep hole.

"You know that actually sounds great, I'd love to see where you live." 

 

"Okay just come to this address in a weeks time along with those who wish to join you." Stiles says trying to sound official while handing over a paper with his address that he wrote down while he spoke.

"Colorado, huh." Derek comments and Stiles shrugs. "I guess I will be seeing you soon." He says before walking out the door. Isaac says goodbye and informs that he definitely will be joining Derek before running out. 

Stiles waits until he's sure that neither Isaac or Derek can hear him before whining out "Oh my god I'm so screwed. I'm such a idiot."

"Can't argue with you there and I'm glad that I don't matter as much as Cailey and Liam." Jackson snorts looking at Stiles with pity.

"We both know that you will agree to whatever Cailey wants so don't start." Stiles laughs patting Jackson on the back wondering how a five foot girl could have so much control over his beta.

"Hey she can be a scary bitch when she doesn't get her way and I don't know about you but I prefer to keep my girlfriend from ripping my balls off." Jackson says laughing and Stiles soon joins in.

"We are so screwed." Stiles says again still laughing.

"Yeah we are, better go find Liam and Cailey and explain the mess our fearless alpha got us into."

"I'm saying it was your idea." Stiles laughs once more before sighing and motioning for Jackson to follow him to meet the rest of their pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that there are still a lot of things that are needed to be explained and as the story goes on they will be.


	5. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Carter talk and he tries to prepare for the arrival of his former friends

"I still don't know why you want me to be here." Carter repeats for what seems like the hundredth time as Stiles is ordering his pack to clean up their house. 

 

"I've told you that I'll feel better having someone here that actually understands why I left." Stiles sighs. "Also Cailey said I'd be a good idea to have someone be here that's not in either Derek's or my pack." He says as an afterthought.

 

Stiles and his pack have been cleaning up their house and getting rooms ready for when Derek and the others arrive. Stiles wants everything to be perfect and prove that he's a good alpha. He already thought he was failing since he was aware that Liam was beyond nervous and scared to be around several other wolfs for an extended period of time. He was excited to meet Carter's pack since he knew they'd welcome him but he had no idea what to expect from Derek's. Carter had suggested that Liam and Stiles share a room which they both were unsure about knowing how it could be looked at. 

Derek, Isaac, and whoever decided to join them would be arriving sometime tomorrow. Stiles had secretly hoped that nobody would show and he could try to forget about his old life once more. He also craved to have some sort of relationship with the people he would have taken a bullet for, honestly he still would even though he doubted they'd do the same for him. As much as he tried to tell himself otherwise since he was turned Stiles missed and felt the need to be around his former friends. 

He isn't completely sure who to expect to come tomorrow and what their reactions might be. Stiles is almost certain Lydia would be there even if she wasn't with Isaac. He likes to think Scott might come but he knows that there's a large chance that he would feel to betrayed to come. He isn't sure if Allison and Scott were still together but he knows that if they are then it'd be likely that if Scott didn't come neither would Allison. From what he learned from Carter Malia's girlfriend was pregnant so he was pretty sure neither of them would come. Stiles is almost certain that if Derek told Peter what was going on that he would come to torture him. If his assumptions are anywhere near correct the next few days would be awful. 

Carter and Jackson have been trying to tell Stiles to keep a positive outlook on things but he knows that answers will be expected of him and he doesn't have any. All he knows is Carter told him about how when a wolf becomes an alpha when there's already a claim on the land they'd often leave and that it was probably the same for foxes. Stiles knows that that explanation wouldn't be good enough for his old pack as to why he not only left but also led them to believe he was dead. 

"Stiles you need to stop worrying about tomorrow, you're making the whole house stink." Cailey comments as she walks by. 

"She's right you know the best thing to do is remain calm and act like everything's okay." Carter comments patting Stiles' shoulder. 

"This could be my only chance to have them back in my life and I feel like I've already ruined it." Stiles admits leaning onto Carter accepting his comfort. Carter was the only one now days that Stiles let himself be seen weak around. He was the one that Stiles called when he was in over his head or needed help. The only other person Stiles would let himself be seen weak around was Jackson but he doesn't know how to comfort and reassure Stiles like Carter does. In many ways Carter replaced Scott.

"I'm not going to lie to you Stiles but the odds of you ever having the type of relationship that you did with any of them is almost nonexistent. Don't think you are alone though because even if they never want to see you again and even if everyone in your pack decides they don't need you anymore you will always have me." Carter tells him while gently running his hand though Stiles' hair. Stiles wishes once again that he and Carter could be together. They'd make the perfect couple but neither one of them felt that type of love for the other which Stiles believes to be a damn shame. 

"I know you will be and I also know that no matter what happens tomorrow that I'll have my pack beside me but I still have this need to have my old friends back. It's always been there but seeing Isaac and Derek just made it stronger and more clear. I'd be happy if even one of them wants to become my friend again but I'm aware that what I did is unforgivable." Stiles sighs.

"You know what we should all go out tonight and pretend like we are all normal worriless people. I think we all deserve a night of carelessness and fun before tomorrow and it's not like we can get drunk or anything." Carter suggests and it makes Stiles smile a little. He knows that Carter isn't just saying that to try and get his mind off of tomorrow. Stiles is aware that Carter rarely gets to have any type of fun since he is the alpha of a large and powerful pack. He's only twenty-two but from how professional he acts Stiles usually forgets that. 

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea and god knows we all need it." Stiles says allowing himself to laugh slightly. "As long as we are back before two I don't see any harm in having a night full of partying."

"Good because I heard about this new club that I've been wanting to check out when I was in town." Stiles smiles as Carter jumps up after ruffling his hair. He often forgets that the world doesn't revolve around him and that other people have their own problems and worries that they are dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Carter tbh.


	6. Well You See..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been since I've updated but my laptop was being worked on and I didn't have any access to it and all of my work is saved on it. Sorry its like 300 words short of what my chapters usually are but I didn't want to postpone updating any longer. It also isn't edited so I'm sorry I'll fix that later.

“So how do you plan on telling them?” Isaac asks while he and Derek are heading back to Beacon Hills.

 

“Honestly I don’t know. What am I supposed to do just walk in the house and be like ‘hey everyone how was your day? Stiles is alive and now a were-creature. Who's staying for dinner?’ I am still trying to comprehend that he lied to us and let us mourn him. I considered him family and when I believed he was gone it felt worse then when I discovered Laura’s dead body and I don’t even know how.” Derek almost screams as he grips tight on the steering wheel barely keeping himself from losing control.

 

“I’ll tell them if you want.” Isaac offers even though he doesn’t really know what to say to the pack either but he can clearly see how much the news is affecting his alpha. “How do you think is going to go to Stiles’ home?”

 

“I’m going to go obviously even though I really don’t want to and you have to go since you’re my second even if you didn’t already promise Stiles you’d be there. Lydia definitely will come so she can yell at him. I assume Scott will come because even if they weren't as close before Stiles left they were once best friends. Allison and Stiles never were that good of friends so she might not feel the need to be there. Malia probably would join us if Kira wasn’t pregnant. Erica might want to come since she and Stiles both have been assumed dead and they can swap stories.” Derek laughs bitterly while running a hand through his hair. 

 

/////

 

When they arrive at Derek’s house Isaac can smell all of the pack members inside and he is grateful that he doesn't have to call anybody to get there so he can tell them the news. As he walks inside he is greeted by the pack and they ask him questions about if he found out anything why Kira was pregnant.

 

“We didn’t really get a chance to ask about that because we saw somebody there who we all thought was dead.” Isaac begins slowly to let everyone grasp what he is trying to say.

 

“Who was it Isaac?” Scott growls out.

 

“Stiles, he’s an Alpha now and has his own little pack and has offend for those who want to come meet him in a week and he will provide answers for us then. Both Derek and I have already accepted.” Isaac rushes out while looking at everyone to see how they feel about the news.

 

“You think we will want to go see him even after he let us believe he was fucking dead for two years? I don’t want to hear any excuse he has for doing that it could never be good enough.” Scott growls flashing his golden eyes before storming outside and going home.

 

“Is Stiles that human you dated that died?” Isaac hears Kira whisper to Malia who nods.

 

“So he’s a werewolf now? Is anybody going to tell his dad his son is alive?” Allison asks.

 

“He’s actually a were-fox.” Derek jumps in looking at each off his pack members before continuing. “I believe we should allow Stiles to tell his father that he’s actually been perfectly alive all this time but you guys are allowed to tell any associated pack members if you wish. Allison I assume you’ll be the one to tell Aidan, Danny, and Ethan. None of you are expected to go on the trip to visit Stiles unless you want to for whatever reason; such as looking for an explanation, wanting to punch him in the face which warning he is an alpha, or thinking that maybe he thought that this was best. I don’t really care if you come or not but if you plan on it pack a bag for about a week. We will be leaving in five days and will be driving.” Derek announces and pauses looking to see if anybody has any comments before retreating to his room.

 

“Where does Stiles even live and how did he even get a pack?” Lydia asks Isaac.

 

“Colorado and he only has three pack members but they seem close Jackson is apart of it. I think he might be the second.” Isaac tells his girlfriend. 

 

“Jackson, are you sure? They hated each other.” She says

 

“I know but he seemed very protective over Stiles.”

“Wow I got to see that for myself.” Lydia winks before walking away and Isaac smiles knowing that she’s going to come along with him. He looks at the stairs and feels sorry for Derek knowing that before Stiles left he really liked him and was waiting for the right time to tell Stiles.


	7. The Air Is Suffocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's pack and Stiles' pack finally meet

“Are you absolutely sure that you don’t want your dad to be here?” Carter asks Stiles as he rubs his shoulders.

 

“I’m sure, there’s going to be a lot going on here anyway and there won’t even be space for him. I mean you're already staying in my room.” Stiles replies sighing. “Thanks for being here by the way I know you are pretty much abandoning your pack for me.”

 

“It’s not a problem Stiles I promise, I would do anything for you and I know you’d do the same for me. Anyway Connor can look after my pack for a little over a week without any problems.”

 

“And that’s why you became the alpha and not your older brother?” Stiles laughs trying to forget that Derek and the others could be arriving anytime now. He’s so worried that none of them where show up but he’s also kinda praying something will happen will they’ll cancel because he still doesn’t know what he is going to say.

 

“Hey Isaac told you he’d be here and from what you’ve told me he’s the type of person that keeps his word. Everything will be fine just wait and see.” Carter tells Stiles as if he can read his mind and know exactly what’s going on in there. “You’re not alone here Stiles, you have me and a pack that would literally die for you.”

 

“You know I consider you part of my pack even if you’re another alpha. I don’t see why I couldn’t be that way with Derek.”

 

/////

 

As Stiles hears a car pull up in the driveway he feels like he’s going to have a panic attack. He wishes that he would have told Derek to come in a month even though he knows no amount of time would be able to prepare him to face everyone. He feels Jackson pat his shoulder before walking to the front door to greet their guests. He can smell anxiety rolling off of Liam from what he assumes is because he hasn’t been around many other werewolves in close spaces besides the pack, Carter, and a few others for short periods of time. Stiles makes a mental note to check in with Liam later on to see if he’s going to be okay after lunch or something. 

 

“Hey guys welcome.” Jackson greets as everyone walks into the house. Stiles watches as Isaac walks in first followed closely by Lydia and then Allison. Erica comes in next and Stiles has to do a double take and he steps back in surprise. 

 

“Erica?” He says almost in awe before he can help himself.

 

“Surprise? Imagine how we felt when we were told you were alive.” She says nonchalantly but he can feel her hurt hidden under her words.

“Scott?” He asks hopefully

 

“Sorry it’s just us.” Derek answers as he walks in shutting the door behind him and Stiles knows he actually is a bit. 

 

“He’ll come around eventually he’s just really hurt maybe the most of all of us. Well until your dad finds out.” Allison says quietly.

 

“About that you see he’s kinda known this entire time. Why else do you think he never made it official that I was dead? It’s kinda hard to take classes if you’re legally dead.” Stiles laughs trying to break the awkwardness that is suffocating him.

 

“So you’re in college? Still doing criminal justice?” Lydia asks

 

“Yeah I’ve been doing a few online courses over the past few years and am now taking some at the local college it’s my last year. Cailey and Jackson also take classes there.” Stiles tells her and she smiles slightly at him. 

 

“I guess I should introduce everyone? Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Derek this is Cailey.” Stiles says pointing to everyone as he mentions their name. “She joined me a few weeks after I left. She had been kicked out of her pack and was alone so we stuck together. This is Liam I turned him about six months ago and he’s still getting the hang of things. You all already know Jackson and I think you've all met Carter at some point.” Stiles finishes running his hard through his hair.

 

“How did Jackson join your pack he hated you back in high school.” Lydia asks almost innocently and Jackson quietly growls at her.

 

“He got sick of London and came to Carter a year ago while I was visiting looking for a new pack. He saw me and wasn’t really into the whole large pack dynamic and joined me. I also believe Cailey had something to do with it but he denies it.” Stiles answers and Cailey laughs softly rubbing her hand up and down Jackson’s arm.

 

“Are you guys together?” Isaac asks them while wrapping an arm around Lydia’s waist. “Lyds and I are and have been for a year and three months.” He smiles smugly before Lydia slaps him gently and says not to call her that.

 

“Yes we’re engaged we started dating a week or so after Jackson joined.” Cailey answers.

 

“Can we just stop this?” Derek all but yells. “It’s not like we all can’t feel the atmosphere in here it’s not like we can ignore this forever so what are we doing here? We have literally been here less than an hour and I already feel like stabbing my eyes out with a spoon. I’m going to get air.” 

 

Stiles looks at Carter who walks over to him and rubs his shoulder comfortingly. Stiles smiles sadly at him before looking at the door Derek just slammed. He knew it was going to be hard but he didn't expect it this early into the trip. He sighs internally before looking back at Carter giving him a look that clearly expresses ‘what the fuck did I get myself into’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this makes me so mad because it's literally 90% dialogue. Let me know your thoughts?


	8. This Is Family

When Derek eventually returns inside Stiles smiles at him before returning to cooking lunch with Cailey. Allison joins them smiling as she chops up vegetables for the soup. Stiles sees Isaac in the corner of his eye trying to help Liam with his control. He thinks that besides the difficult start that maybe this could work out. He might actually get to keep the people from his old life. 

 

As they are eating lunch Stiles decides to tell them about sleeping plans so if anyone is not okay with them it can be fixed before night. 

 

“Okay so there are two guest rooms each with a queen sized bed. I was thinking that Allison, Erica, and Lydia could share one and Isaac and Derek could share the other one?” Stiles says looking around at his guests.

 

“There’s not a lot of space here I mean I’m already sharing a bed with Stiles but if one of you doesn’t want to share I could go buy an air mattress to put in Stiles office” Carter offers to which Derek responds with a glare. Stiles sees Isaac slap him and whisper something in his ear to quiet for him to pick up. 

 

“You could also have my bed and I could either stay with Stiles and Carter or sleep on the pullout couch.” Liam offers trying to seem helpful. Stiles smiles at him and Liam smiles back pleased he did well. He’s often needs confirmation he is doing good like a puppy. 

 

“Derek kicks in his sleep so I’ll sleep on the pullout if that’s okay. I don’t want to make anybody give up their bed.” Isaac says looking at Liam.

 

“No Erica and I’ll take the pullout so you and Lydia can share a bed.” Allison says looking at Isaac and Erica nods which leads to them arguing over who will take the pullout couch.

 

“I’ll find some sheets and things and have it made for whoever ends up sleeping on it.” Cailey tells them smiling. 

 

///// 

 

After they eat and clean up everyone separates, Isaac and Derek take to doing control exercises with Liam, Erica and Cailey start talking about a tv show they both watch, and Stiles, Allison, and Lydia catch up while Carter sits with them.

 

“So did your dad ever try getting you to come back? Did you ever visit him?” Lydia asks curious.

 

“He told me it was a bad idea but knew he couldn’t talk me out of something I had set my mind to. He tried telling me how everyone was and what you guys were doing but I asked him to stop because it hurt to much hearing it. I asked him to only tell me something if one of you got majorly hurt or died. I guess he didn’t think telling me someone was alive. I never visited him because it was to large of a risk going back there since someone could see me but he came and saw me. Before Jackson and Cailey got together he shipped me and her.” Stiles laughs glancing at Erica.

 

“You know I planned on coming here to yell at you but once I saw you all the anger just faded away. I don’t care why you left or why you didn’t just say you wanted to leave instead of saying you were dead I’m just so happy you’re not.” Lydia tells Stiles before hugging him.

 

“I missed all of you and thought about you all constantly. Don’t think I didn’t forget you.” Stiles laughs as a tear falls from his eye.

 

“You know your so called death affected all of us? Isaac went back to being the scared beaten kid he was before Derek turned him for a while. Lydia didn’t seem that affected to people who didn’t really know her but we could tell. I cried a lot and was angry at the world. Scott blamed himself for being the one to get you involved with the supernatural and Derek for letting you leave. Derek wouldn’t talk as much but he tried to seem okay for the rest of us but Isaac said he reeked of depression and heard him crying at night. When Erica escaped from where Deucalion had been secretly keeping her she asked about you and cried. Malia even left town a bit with Peter.” Allison tells Stiles 

“I honestly thought you guys would be okay after a few months. Like I assumed you guys would be sad and might cry but didn’t think that if I died it wouldn’t matter. I mean I thought I was replaceable. Scott had already replaced me with Isaac and so had Derek so I thought I wasn’t needed anyway and I just had to get away. I can’t fully explain it but every fiber in my body told me I couldn’t go back there and I had to get as far as I could from you all.” Stiles says as more tears fall from his eyes. As he looks around he notices that everyone has stopped what they were doing to listen to him talk. Carter moves closer and holds him whispering that he is loved. Stiles sees Derek turn away before Lydia and Allison join in on the hug. Everyone else walks over as well and Erica screams “Puppy Pile!” before pouncing on Stiles. Stiles can’t stop smiling and the feeling of family, love, and warmth spreads throughout his body. Eventually Derek hesitantly joins in and smiles at him which Stiles returns happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this chapter is also short. I just started watching pretty little liars and I ship Ezra and Aria so bad, do they work out? Noel is hot but his name bothers me I thought it was Nolan which was cool but it's not and Noel is my sisters name except it's pronounced Noelle.


	9. How Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will go back in like a week to make this longer but I'm really busy right now and don't have time to write anything much longer but I wanted to give you guys something at least. Don't give up on me.

Once everyone separates again Isaac suggests to Derek that they take a walk into the woods. Isaac doesn’t say anything until they are rather far away from the house which Derek assumes is to keep the others from hearing what he wants to talk about. Isaac walks over to a fallen tree and sits down motioning for Derek to join him.

 

“So how are you handing everything?” Isaac asks while looking at the sky.

 

“Fine.” Derek mumbles playing with a loose piece of bark on the tree.

 

“I’m serious Derek how are you?” Isaac demands turning to look at Derek.

 

“It’s hard seeing him but not as hard as I imagined it would be. It’s difficult seeing him be so happy with his pack instead of us though it could be worse. I mean maybe the worst part hasn’t hit yet but right now I’m doing ok.” Derek says still playing with his bark.

 

“Do you still love him?” Isaac questions.

 

“I think I always will in some sort of way honestly.” 

 

“If you get overwhelmed don’t hesitate to tell me and we will go home.” Isaac says looking straight at Derek.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“We should go back now.” Isaac says standing up to brush off his pants.

 

“I don’t think I’m ready to quite yet.” Derek admits looking up at Isaac who sits back down. “I don’t know how I really feel about Stiles, you know? I am so angry at him for letting us believe he was dead but I also want to hug him and never let him go.”

 

“That’s understandable.” Isaac says giving Derek a look like he wants him to continue. 

 

“When we thought he was dead I thought it was my fault. If I hadn't gotten involved with Kate she would've killed my family and Peter would not killed Laura to become an alpha and Scott would not have been bitten. If Scott wasn't bitten then Stiles would have been safe from everything. I used to spend countless nights thinking of ‘what-ifs’ and what I could have done differently.” 

 

“Even if Stiles did die it would have been because of you. Nobody blamed you for his death, pretty much everyone blamed themselves including me.” Isaac tells Derek.

 

“I know that but I still felt responsible, he was part of my pack and it’s the alpha’s job to protect their pack. I failed him Isaac, he never wanted to become a werewolf er werefox.” Derek sighs.

“Derek you're not the one who turned him so it’s not your fault. He wanted to go help out Carter and everyone knows that he would have gone even if you didn’t give him permission.” 

 

“I think I wanna go back now.” Derek says getting up and walking away. Isaac sighs wanting to continue talking about it but he knows if Derek decides he doesn't want to talk about something it’s highly unlikely that he will.


	10. note

For those of you who haven't completely given up on me I want to say thanks. I know I'm absolutely awful at updating. I have a lot of school work right now and a touch of writers block. I have later chapters written but I am struggling on writing the ones that lead there. Also a little while back I got a few negative comments on this story and got discouraged which I know is stupid. I plan on updating in the next few days so be looking out for that. Oh and in case you didn't see I added a little bit onto chapter nine so read that if you wish. Also if there is anything you really want to happen in this story go ahead and suggest it and I might try to work it in. 

I'll delete this once I put up the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a list of things that happened in the show and if they happened before the beginning of this story.
> 
> everything in season 1 and 2 happened.
> 
> Boyd is still dead even though it is later found out Erica is not.  
> Aidan did not die neither Allison did not but she did have a close call.
> 
> Scott is not an alpha
> 
> Malia is Peter's daughter
> 
> The only people Derek has been with from the show were Paige and Kate.
> 
> Kate never came back in season 4 but Derek does still have the full wolf shift.
> 
> That's all I can think of atm but if there's anymore I'll let you guys know and feel free to ask any questions if you have them no matter how small. :)


End file.
